Your Love Hurts
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Penelope knows she's hurting the two most important men in her life. She knows that being unfaithful is not right. Her heart doesn't want to hurt Kevin. Her heart doesn't want to hurt Derek. TwoShot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hi everyone! Well, I think Penelope is a little out of character in this fic. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

"Are you going out again?" He asks from the doorway, watching his girlfriend from top to bottom. "You'll be late?"

She sighs loudly, before replying "I'm meeting the girls"

Kevin shakes his head slowly, not hiding his disappointment. He knows that Penelope is lying. He knows where she is going to go that night. He does not want cope with reality, because that is a reality that really hurts him.

"I go to bed"

Penelope rests her hands on her hips, bowing her head for a few seconds. She seems so tormented like him. But her heart is not broken into a thousand pieces. It's not her life that is destroyed because of lies.

Her lips brush against his cheek lightly, giving a goodnight kiss. Kevin can't help but smile at her tender gesture. He places his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his.

Penelope seems uncomfortable in his arms, as if she had never belonged to him. However, he does not want to surrender. He can not give up. Because he is in love with her just like the first day.

"Don't go" Kevin whispers against her mouth, in a desperate last attempt "Stay with me"

"I gotta go"

He can see bitter tears in her brown eyes and his heart writhes in his chest. Kevin frees her from his embrace, taking a few steps back.

"Pen...please..."

Her eyelids fall over her eyes, releasing a few tears. She slowly turns to look at her boyfriend. "Don't do this. Not now"

Kevin crosses his arms, suddenly feeling betrayed. She is the unfaithful, she is to blame for the whole situation. Yes, he is not the perfect boyfriend. He should be more romantic. Ok, his obligation is make her girlfriend feel loved. But honestly, he doesn't believe her fucking lover can be the ideal man for her either.

"I didn't caused this, Penny. All of this is your fault" Penelope frowns, opening her mouth, looking for something to say. But she only shakes her head, before closing the door of his house. Kevin stands still for a second, frozen in the middle of the living room. Then he opens the door and goes running after her.

"Wait!"

"I have to go"

He grasps her arm, forcing her to stop. She dodges his eyes again, but Kevin puts his hand under her chin "You're not going anywhere"

"Kev..."

"Shut up!I don't want to hear you! "

" You're Hurting me!"

Kevin suddenly walks away from her. He looks at her coldly, "Don't be stupid. That man doesn't love you"

"There is no another man" she mumbles lamely. At this point, Penelope doesn't know how to continue lying. "Come back home"

He seizes her arms and placed his mouth on hers. He wants to deepen the kiss at the same time she tries to move away from his lips. Kevin is hurt. Both his heart and his pride are at rock bottom. Why she doesn't want to fight for their relationship? Why his love is not enough for her?

Kevin didn't understand it and maybe he never would. But the anger rose in his veins, hammering away his brain.

"You bitch" he whispers with his full rage eyes "You're a fucking bitch"

Penelope doesn't answer. She just hangs her head without saying a word. He is sure that his words have hurt his girlfriend. But Kevin doesn't give a damn anything right now. He wants her heart with blood.

"How long you been fucking with that guy?" he asks angrily "Answer me, damn it!"

She doesn't say a word and he still doesn't understand anything. Kevin really believed his girlfriend was happy with their life together. That lie was his truth for so long, until he began to suspect. When he saw with his own eyes her betrayal, he felt many things: disappointment, anger and pain but he don't felt surprise.

However, Kevin Lynch loved Penelope Garcia. Despite all. Despite her cheating. Although she loved someone else. Because he had no doubt she loved that damn man. That was the only reason she was acting that way. Her love blinded her to the point she forgot her own principles in favor of live her affair.

If she only felt lust for her lover, he wouldn't feel so devastated. He had asked before _'how long you been fucking with that guy' _when his question should be _'How long you been in love with this guy?'._

"That does not matter" Penelope whispered in a weak voice, she gets farther from Kevin to approach her car "Nothing matters now"

He hears despair in her voice, "He dumped you?"

She release a weak sad laughter and shakes her head. "No. But all of this will end. Forever"

Kevin takes her hand, approaching her "Do you promise?"

"I promise"

He smiles, bringing his hand to her cheek. Penelope turns away from him and gets into her car. "Why don't you let me kiss you?"

"There's nothing between us anymore"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Penelope looks at Kevin in the eye "I'm leaving Virginia. My flight leaves early tomorrow"

"But-"

"JJ will come to your place to pick my stuff"

Then Kevin sees her leave without saying goodbye. Penelope Garcia disappears from his life as quickly as she came. And he stays in the middle of the road, completely motionless and with his heart breaking.

**Love is suffering. One side always loves more **( Catherine Deneuve )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer **I DON'T ANYTHING**

* * *

Derek takes a sip of his coffee, looking the time on the kitchen clock. It's 18:30, but she hasn't come yet. That's more than an hour late.

He torments himself with masochist theories. Maybe she cleared her mind. Maybe at that very moment, she is making love to her boyfriend. His temples throb because he doesn't want to think about that possibility.

Derek is aware that he'd never get involved in such situations, because always someone gets hurt. And he had all the winning cards. Why would she choose a tormented man like him? Some day, Penelope would realize she was losing her time. Then, like every other, she'd end up married to a respectable man.

It's ironic that he always thought about himself as a great player. But his reality was very different. It was women who allowed themselves to be seduced by him, they knew he was lover material. Wild sex without commitment. That was Derek Morgan for all women. Maybe that was Derek to Penelope's mind. Her lover and nothing else.

Of course he wasn't happy with the whole situation. He wanted to be her man and have her all for himself. Derek didn't want to share her body and her love with the damn Kevin Lynch. But then he was nobody. Just a guy who fucked her occasionally. Just a guy who was by her side when she argued with her boyfriend, a guy who would give his life for her. But that doesn't matter. Because Penelope took her decision five years back.

Derek kicks a dining room chair in complete frustration. He begins to despair, sinking in his own misery again. That is his routine from the day he decided that Penelope would be in his bed, without thinking of the consequences. At that moment, he cared very little that she was a taken woman that belonged to another man.

He just wanted to feel her bare skin against his body, his fingers walking all her curves and her lustful mouth kissing every bit of him. She surrendered to him as a divine offering, with total abandon and he took everything she had to offer. And Derek wouldn't change that for anything. Despite all his pain.

A sound at the door is like heavenly music for him. Derek practically holds his breath while he turning the knob. His lungs release the air and his hungry eyes look at her body up and down. That damn white dress clings to her body like a glove. Her breasts are imprisoned under the soft cloth, leaving pretty little to his imagination. With something similar to a growl, Derek chained his arm around her waist to crash her body against him. "I've missed you so much"

He devours her lips with abandon, dying to get into her mouth. She seems to surrenders to his passion by opening her lips, eager to feel his tongue.

Derek pushes their bodies against the door, placing his hands on her hips. His mouth falls down her throat, leaving wet kisses against her skin.

"Derek... stop, please"

"I want you so badly, baby. Need you"

Penelope felt his hands grabbing her butt and she opens her legs like an unconscious gesture. Derek placed himself between her thighs, rubbing up his sex against her wet throbbing center. His thrusts cause moans of pure pleasure that just makes him feel more aroused.

With his face lost in her cleavage, Derek manages forget everything else. He has no doubts with her body trembling against his. He isn't jealous, with her breath brushing his skin and her hands wandering over her body. In those moments of pleasure, she is his. They just are Derek and Penelope, two friends, two people who love each other, two souls destined to be together.

He closed his mouth around her swollen nipple over the fabric of her dress, but she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Derek ...listen to me "

"We'll talk later, ok?"

Penelope grabs his face with both her hands, pulling his mouth from her chest. "We need to talk" she whispers, with watery eyes.

Then he knows that there is nothing good for his heart behind that moistened look. Derek moves away from her, his heart beating madly in his chest "What do you talk about?"

She runs her hand through her hair, breathing normally again. "I asked for a transfer. I'll leave Virginia tomorrow"

Derek feels dying from the first moment the words left her mouth. He shakes his head slowly, placing his hands on his waist,"Where are you going?"

"Away from here"

"Why?"

She looks at him with some guilt, biting her lower lip.

"This isn't right, Derek. I can't keep living this life. You don't deserve this, Kevin don't deserve this "

Derek snorts with some sarcasm "So all this crap is about Kevin's feelings"

"This is necessary. Please, don't make it harder"

He sees her tears fall down her cheeks, and then he dried its wet trail with his knuckles. Derek can't help it. She's his friend, his lover, the love of his life. Not for anything he wants to see her tears.

Derek feels helplessness, anger and disappointment. Because he is sure they both can be happy together. But Penelope is robbing them that possibility, she is taking away their happiness.

"You're a coward," he whispers, looking straight into her eyes, "You're such a coward"

She closes her eyes for a moment, freeing more tears "This is the hardest decision of my life. I just want you to be able to move on without me "

Derek frowns totally shocked. He feels the desperation in his veins. Without thinking too much, he surrounds her waist with his arms again, placing her mouth brushing hers.

"How can you say that?" He whispered, resting his forehead on hers "How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you? How can I be happy, when no one is like you to me?"

Penelope can't help but brushing his lips for the last time, "I have to go, Derek"

"No, don't go"

"Please"

"I can make you happy. I can give you all that you dream" he starts kissing her lips softly, his voice whispering "I can be your husband and the father of your children. Just say the word "

Derek can see the hope in her eyes for a few seconds, "You'll get tired of me, Derek"

"That didn't happen never. I'd love you my whole life, baby girl "

"You'll meet another woman or maybe you'll find a better job. I'll just be an annoying rock in your path. You deserve more than that, honey" she says with conviction, as she strokes his cheek with a trembling hand "You deserve all the best"

He places his hand over hers, turning his face to kiss her palm "But I just want you"

"Goodbye, my love"

Derek felt her lips caress his chin, his jaw... and he knows that this is the last time. "Don't leave me" he whispered weakly.

Penelope sighs deeper and her breath hits his mouth. She gives him one last hug, but Derek released himself from her arms.

She can't bear to look at his full tears eyes anymore, and closes her eyes.

"If you're gonna go, then go away right now"

"Derek, don't hate me please"

He opens the door of his house, "You don't want me to love you, but don't want me to hate you. What the fuck you want from me?" he yells in exasperation.

She smiles bitterly, standing in front of him, "This is my Derek. You'll never lose your temper "

"I'm glad" he mutters with feigned indifference "Wish you well"

Derek closes the door with excessive force, while the truth slams his mind. He doesn't want her to do well. He wants Penelope fails and then she returns sorry into his arms. But his heart knows the real truth. He wants this woman to live a very happy life. Because that's what love is all about. That is to love unconditionally.

As tears go down his face, he thinks of all the songs, movies and books that tell the wonders of love. All of that is bullshit. Derek has loved with all his heart and his soul is broken now. Because his love was not enough for her...

**It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone**. (Anonymous)

AN I'll write a sequel, I promise


End file.
